criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Josh Knight
Josh Knight '(1998-2018) is a main character in Season 7 of Criminal Case called Laroy Bay.He served as 'LBPD's profiler and psychologist. He was revealed to be the traitor and the killer of skater Dustin Vega in A Shape of Betrayal (Case #30 of Laroy Bay).After being released from prison he became a suspect in the murder investigation of bartender Kayla Pieterse in Brought to Light (Case #51 of Laroy Bay) before getting murdered in The End of Times (Case #56 of Laroy Bay) Profile Born in Seattle,USA,Josh was an only 20 year old former profiler.He had short spiky brown hair and green eyes.He wore green shirt with green palm-trees on it.He also wore black tie and police armband on his right hand. Josh was very smart guy.He has visited almost every country in Europe and Asia.He knew almost everything about every citizen of Laroy Bay A Shape of Betrayal Josh became a suspect after his hair was found on Dustin's phone.He said that Dustin gave him his phone to help him search for some clues,but it didn't help. Josh found himself in trouble after Rosie and player found out that Chief David Kuzmanov is his biological father and that Josh is using his mother's last name.Chief and Josh's mom were together for 2 years,but they accidently had Josh.Josh's biological mom was angry at David,so she raised Josh on her own and he took her last name. Later,the traitor was proven to be Josh.Josh tried to convince player and Rosie that he is not the killer,but he eventually confessed.Josh had horrible childhood.He lost contact with his father,his mother was abusive and he got shot 7 times by theif that got into his house.Josh was paralyzed for 2 years.Eventually,his mother died from cancer and his best friend drowned in swimming class.That is when Josh started to believe that all people are weak and heartless creatures (because of his mom) and that he is strong.When he finally grove up,he got a job from Chief who immediatly recognized him.As the time passed,Josh found Laroy Bay full of weak people.Josh then carved THE WEAK DIE on his chest and decided to take matter into his own hands.He broke into military and hacked their machine to create big hurricane that will destroy the city and he released his half-sisfter,serial killer Anya Kuzmanov from prison.Since hurricane Josh created brought The Midnight Zone animals to Laroy Bay Beach,Josh and Anya decided to sell them in Africa to get big amounts of money and to escape from USA with that money.As for murdering Dustin,Josh said that Anya accidently revealed Josh as traitor to Dustin,so Josh kidnapped and killed him before he revealed Josh as traitor. Judge Eva Rose sentenced Josh to life in prison with maximum security for the murder of Dustin Vega,releasing Anya for prison and causing hurricane that took lives of milions of people. Brought to Light In the middle of investigation,team finally met with Josh Knight,their profile who was exposed as a traitor.Josh said that they can't arrest him because he gained mayor's trust and that he will try and destroy all of them for putting him in prison. Josh was spoken to again after team found Kayla's phone with FriendNet post about Josh.He said that she never felt comfortable about him being her psychiatrist and she mocked him on FriendNet. Josh was found innocent after team arrested Coleen Truman for a murder. Case appearences Analyses Case #2 Curse of the Bloom Family * Notebook Case #3 Turning the Screw * Assigment * Credit Card Case #4 Six Feet Under Water * Book Case #6 Bite the Snake * Rubik's cube Case #7 Virtual Death * Unknown Woman's profile Case #10 Pain in the Vein * Notebook Case #11 Into the Future * Victim's Passport Case #12 Deathcon * Serial Number * Phone Number * Secret Code * Laptop Case #14 Don't Let Them in * Traumatized Child Case #15 A Big Axe-ident * Notebook * Strange Symbol Case #17 No Place for Country Girl * Assigment Case #19 God Save the Father * Holy Bible Case #21 For Pug Sake * Contestant Paper Case #23 Graveyard Business * Handwriting * Book Case #24 Through My Vampire Heart * Callum's diary Case #26 Game of Cones * Notebook Case #28 Fishing the Fishman * Gift Tag * Photograph Case #29 Behind the Bars * Assigment